Stage 1 Bakugan Battle Browlers
by Shiroyuji
Summary: this kid makes an innocent wish and ends up with more truble then he can ever dream up    Alice G. x OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.

A/n Hey! yeah I know i haven't finished my other story yet i been really busy irl but i decided to try something new while i got back into writing. I will warn you that i don't have a spell check right now so deal with any problems.

anyway here we go!

The boy was sitting on his bed watching the credits roll by on the newest game he had bought .

"Damn it" he cursed

He had hoped the game might last the month but he had a bout of insomnia that night and managed to beat it in one day.

"I wish I could find a more challenging game to play" he sighed

How he would wish later he had not uttered those words. the world around him became black and white the wind blowing outside his window was suddenly silent the kid began to be afraid he was hallucinating from lack of sleep.

'We can grant that wish' came a voice from behind him

The boy turned and before him was three creatures that he had never seen before

The first was the purest of white with fur covering it's whole body moving about independently of each other, the second was black as pitch with scales, and a pair of horns adorning it's head and the third was somewhat grey like the world around had become with smooth almost plastic looking skin and large black opal-like eyes.

"Oh no" the boy said with an odd waver in his voice "Now I know I need Psychiatric help"

'This is no dream boy' came a melodic voice from the white creature

'Nor are we Delusions of your mind' came the rasping hiss from the demonic looking creature

'We are merely the forces of light' the grey creature motions to the white furred creature 'darkness' it then motions to the demon 'and I am neutral i am neither good nor bad thus I may judge without influence'

'the three of us have chosen you to play a set of five games depending on how you play each will decide the fate of not only this world you live in but the worlds we place you in' said the white one in a somewhat sad tone as if it personally didn't want to place this burden on the young child

'we have chosen from among five games you like best to create worlds similar to them that you will be placed in to test not only you but how you impact each world' said the demon with great pleasure

"yeah ok" sad the boy deciding on the spot he is dreaming "so sign me up what's the first game?"

the three spectral beings eyed him with varying degrees of interest

it was the middle of the three that next spoke "you may choose"

"Bakugan" the kid said immediately only because it was the game he had just finished beating

'What gender do you wish to be?' asked the white furry

"girl" he said only because he had always wanted to see what it might be like

'what name shale you go by in the world?' asked the demon

"Angela" was the first name that popped in his head

'and what element will you play as?' asked the middle

"Darkus" answered the boy because he liked that type and hoped to garnish some favor from the demon even if it was a dream he wanted it to be on his side or at least like him a bit.

the next thing the boy new he was slowly waking up in his room feeling weird the guy stood up some what groggily and began to move towards the bathroom he undid his pants that he slept in *what a strange dream* he thought as he reached into his underwear to pull it out when he noticed it wasn't there anymore "oh my god" came a distinctly female voice from his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been awhile since I've updated this story but I kind of lost my computer access for awhile so now I'm back(I'll post this on my other story too)

Now on with the show!

Ch.2 Some things are just too good to pass up

The sound of a flushing toilet filled the room and some feminine muttering heard as the girl made her way back to the bedroom "must still be dreaming" she said although she had done everything to wake herself up save from jumping out of the third story window to her room. Though it was extremely tempting she decided to take it as if it where real life … just incase.

The girl hunted up in her closet trying to figure out what she wanted to wear until the three things showed up _they have to they just have to come and tell me what is going on!_

But she didn't really hold much conviction in that thought these creatures where obviously something along the lines of 'gods' so why would they explain shit to her.

"Angela!" Called a loud female voice from downstairs "Wake up and get ready for school!"

The girl froze in her movements "great I graduated school and now I have to go back… as a girl… I must be in hell" she nodded at this assessment it fit so far and sure enough she spotted what looked like a light blue outfit like the ones in the anime he watched.

"Don't miss a peace do they?" she asked herself rhetorically then got down to the business of dressing for school and she was about to dash downstairs before she noticed something setting on her nightstand. It was a Baku-clip with three balls and lying right next to it was a pack holder and a Baku-meter.

"Huh… Maybe they actually work?" she said to herself and grabbed them all dashing down the stairs three at a time easily keeping balance on the balls of her feet while fixing the Baku-clip and deck holder around her waist then the Baku-meter around her wrist.

"Hey! Where's the fire!" called the Woman's voice from before, this time, from the kitchen "Sorry. Mom" she called automatically only slightly weirded out that it came so easily from her lips. Because that was the only person this could be. HER new Mom.

"You going to eat breakfast or are you in too much of a hurry?" Mom asked

"Breakfast!" she answered back and slid into the chair at the table before digging into the plate already there

Her new mom looked slightly taken aback by her obviously new attitude the girl didn't bother to be anything other then she was though. The woman would get used to it she hoped.

She lightly jogged to school her backpack slung over one shoulder but she skid to a halt when she heard THE most annoying voice she thought she had ever heard. Besides it was familiar.

"Take that!" said Dan. He looked EXACLTY the way he did in the anime she couldn't believe it.

"I'll get you for this Kuso!" shouted an overweight kid before he ran off right past the girl without giving her a second glance Dan however noticed the audience at once "Hey! Are you the new girl!" he shouted. _New girl! Could they really be that lazy to make my addition to this world THAT over used cliché? Oh well it works_

"Yeah that would be me" and if she didn't miss her guess this was the battle that Dan got Drago… and sure enough there it was in his hand "Want a battle!" the boy shouted annoyingly "How do you know if I'm a Brawler?" she asked ignoring his question she was sure he'd miss the terminology and he did "Huh… Guess I didn't think of that" he said

_So bloody dense it's unbelievable he becomes the leader_ "Just messing with you kid. I'll brawl real quick with you" she said to Dan pulling out her gate card "Field OPEN!" they both yelled


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Here we go again.

Ch. 3. Testing the waters…. So to speak

The field formed around them as she watched some idle part of her mind slightly amazed. As things finished she looked across to Kuso and waited. The boy threw out a card and shouted "Gate card set!" then next a red sphere "Bakugan brawl Stand Pyrus Serpenoid!" the girl looked up at the giant fire snake feeling mighty small suddenly _I hope they gave me something good._ She pulled out three black and purple spheres "so what are you three anyway?" she asked them rhetorically not expecting all three to pop open and talk to her!

"I am Leonidis your partner Bakugan" said the one that looked Draconic in nature.

"I am Mantis" said the insect looking one.

"And I am Gryphonoid" said the last one that looked like a cat

"Cool" Angela said then took out three gate cards and studied them before throwing one out without the annoying yelling of something obvious then threw out her bug onto it "Rise Darkus Mantis" she looked through her ability cards " I activate puppet strings which allows my mantis to move your snake to any other gate card"

"Ability activate! Poison fangs!" yelled Dan throwing his card at his snake increasing it's G-power.

Angela wasn't impressed she knew her mantis was already lower in G-power which was why she set this particular gate card "Gate card Activate! The Tricky!" she smirked at the confused look on Dan's face "this gate card makes it so that the Bakugan with the lowest G-power automatically wins" she said before his snake was sent packing and her mantis returned to her hand.

Dan growled "you got lucky!" before throwing his next Bakugan "Stand Pyrus Gryphonoid" onto the same card as before. Angela didn't bother throwing a gate card this time she just tossed her next sphere "Stand Darkus Gryphonoid!" her Gryphon was slightly higher by 50 g-power but it would be enough "I activate my ability card gate swap, which means I get to change your gate card for one of mine (hey that's cheating!) And then I activate it. Darkus rebirth! It brings back a Bakugan that has already been used this game and adds that G-power to Gryphonoid" her Mantis is sucked into the battle and together Mantis and Gryphon send the other packing.

Angela caught both spheres as they shot back to her she had to fight the urge to laugh at the look on Dan's face "so kid you want to throw in the towel or are you going to send in your big guns?"

It was obvious that the kid had never had this much of a challenge before "Alright" he said "I'll use my new Bakugan!" this was what she was hoping for "Fine" pretending to look like she would rather not before throwing in the last Gate card "Shall we brawl then?" she tossed in her last Bakugan "Rise Darkus Leonidis!" Dan threw in his last Bakugan "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Rise Pyrus Dragonoid!" the two Dragon creatures stared out at each other.

Yes another cliff hanger! Muahahaha! Ok so until next time

Peace!


End file.
